Waiting for the rest of our lives
by Ginevra-Potter98
Summary: The final battle from Ginny's point of view- Please R&R!


A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first published Fan Fiction , and i hope you enjoy. All the characters and the dialouge in this chapter belong to the lovely JK Rowling. Please R&R!

Ginny's POV:

The light at the end of the passageway grew brighter, and I knew we neared the end. _Nearly there, _I told myself. He

was there, up ahead, no longer an idea, a hope. I had waited for news of his return from the other members of

Dumbledore's Army since Easter, when I had been taken to my Aunt Muriel's for safekeeping with mum and the rest

of the family, Percy not included. It seemed like Percy was more a figment of mums imagination now than a real

flesh and blood brother, and I knew it was crushing mum to think she had lost a son. Fred nudged my arm as I

hesitated by the exit of the passageway, pulling me from my reverie back into reality. The painting separating Lee

Jordan, the twins and I from the babbling crowd in the room of requirement swung forward noiselessly, and there

they were. Climbing down, I flashed Harry the most radiant smile I could muster.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," called Fred, waving to the crowd that had gathered. I noted Luna, Neville,

Seamus, and Dean standing close to Hermione. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station," Fred

concluded. A small noise was issued from behind me, and startled, I quickly moved out of the way, wand in hand. My

wand was soon pocketed. It was only Cho Chang, Harry's ex girlfriend. She smiled at Harry. Her dimples taunted

me.

"I got the message" Cho murmured, raising a fake Galleon that closely resembled the one in my pocket, and she

then proceeded over to my

old boyfriend, Michael Corner, and perched on the arm of his chair, her eyes still on Harry. As she sat, I realized that

their were still several squashy armchairs available. I took the one closest to Luna, and she promptly seated herself

on the arm, as Cho had done.

"So whats the plan, Harry?" George asked, shifting his weight from one foot to

another.

"There isn't one," Harry replied, his emerald eyes slightly out of focus.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred with a slightly mischievous smile.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry exclaimed, turning angrily twords Neville. "What did you call them back for? This is

insane-"

"We are fighting aren't we?" Deann cut Harry off. "The message said Harry was back and we were going to fight! Ill

have to get a wand though..." Dean trailed off, looking at the toes of his scuffed trainers. My mind tuned out as the

reality of the situation hit me. We were going to fight. All of this would somehow end. I saw only two options, and

neither were perfect. Harry would win, and You-Know-Who would be gone, finished for good, and our lives could

finally begin. The other option was excruciating to think of- Harry lost, no future, but darkness for years to come.

A world were no one but the most elite group of wizards and witches were accepted. Either option, I realized,

would come with heavy losses.

People I loved were going to die, and there was nothing I could do. My thoughts traveled the haggard faces

of my gathered classmates, and came to rest on the face of a tired looking seventeen year old with jet black hair. I

hadn't realized how horrible he looked. His hair was longer and more disheveled than I had ever seen it, and the

dark circles under his eyes implied many sleepless nights in the recent past. He had grown several inches, but was

frightfully thin. _Mum would be horrified,_ I thought as I realized Ron and Hermione were both in similar conditions.

Harry, however, looked slightly worse for wear than the his companions. His left cheek held a deep gash, and a hole

the size of a full grown pigmy puff appeared to have been burned out of his jumper. The skin visible through the

burn was an angry blistered red.

"Okay," Harry called, pulling my attention from his shoulder. "There's something

we need to find. Something- something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. Its here at Hogwarts, but we

don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever

come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?" His hopeful glance darted to Cho's face, and I felt my

body stiffen. Now is _not the time to get jealous, Ginny. _I reprimanded myself silently, but I couldn't help it. Harry was

_mine._ I expected Cho or one of the other Ravenclaws to answer Harry, but it was Luna who spoke from the edge of

my chair, about the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. I watched Harry's face hungrily, as if making up for time lost

over the last 9 months, since his birthday and the day of Bills wedding. I remembered my birthday gift to him, and

how nice it had been to be alone, to be able to kiss him. Now, the kiss was a distant memory, insignificant, but of

paramount importance to me. I wondered if he even remembered, or if he had met another girl on his top secret

journey with my brother and my best friend. Cho's voice called out and I listened apprehensively.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show

you Harry? Ravenclaws wearing it in her statue." Harry seemed to be deliberating for a moment, but then I saw as

his face contorted in pain and he swayed on his feet. He whispered something quietly to Ron and Hermione, and his

tired, orb-like emerald eyes darted to Cho's face once more, and back to Ron and resumed whispering. Cho got to

her feet, an unjustified anger bubbled inside of me, my jealousy closer to the surface than it had ever been.

I stood up as Harry turned to speak to Cho, my knees weak as Harry turned to stare at me.

"No," I said firmly. "Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?" Harry eyes never left my face. He looked bewildered.

Out of the corner of my eyes, which were locked with Harry's, I saw Luna smile at me gleefully.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," she said, and I watched Cho

take a seat once more on the edge of Micheal's chair, looking fiercely disappointed. As Luna and Harry readied to

leave, I smiled to myself. The most brutal battle in wizarding history may have been breathing down our necks, but I

knew what I had to do.

A/N: Please review, and let me know if i should keep writing! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
